Easter
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: Giles invites Willow to his sister's house for Easter and pops the big question. (No demons/Hellmouth).


**A/N: I'm totally a Willow/Tara girl all the way, but I got this idea for a Willow/Giles fic and just had to write it. I adore the little crush Willow had on Giles in the earlier seasons and this is an extension of that. I'm just trying to get a feel for different writing "styles" and this will probably just be a one time thing, so I'm sorry for my usual readers who like Willow/Tara. I'm working on a ton of new stories that will hopefully be finished soon and posted. I apologize for any mistakes. ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch**

* * *

Willow had been excited when Giles asked her to go to his sister's house for Easter. No. Excited was an understatement. She was ecstatic when Giles asked her to go to his sister's house for Easter.

The next day, she had called Buffy and demanded an emergency dress shopping trip. She had to look positively breathtaking when Giles saw her in her dress, but still look classy enough to be introduced to his family.

After trying on many dress and shoe combinations, Willow found the perfect dress and paid for it. It had a layer of black lace over the tan layer underneath. The neckline fell just below her collarbone and curved up over her shoulder. It had a bow that pulled her stomach in at the middle and fluffed out at the bottom to give her a curvy look.

"Giles is not going to be able to behave himself when he sees you in this dress." Buffy smiled and clapped excitedly.

Willow scowled slightly. "The only thing I'm worried about is when I bend over, it may be a little too short."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Just be aware of it if you bend down." Buffy encouraged, hoping this little flaw in the dress wouldn't discourage Willow from wearing it.

The next day, Willow woke up early to do her hair. She put the majority of her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, leaving a few tendrils of fiery red hair down to frame her face.

Giles picked her up at her house and got out with a bouquet of flowers to greet her at her door. He knocked on the door and swayed back and forth slightly as he waited for Willow.

When she arrive at the door, she wore the sweetest smile he had ever seen. It made the heat shoot straight to his groin. He took in the sight of her and had to laugh at how modest she was dressed whilst still being unbelievably sexy.

The way Willow's dress stopped mid thigh and the top of her dress fell just below her protruding collarbone got him hot and bothered.

"Hey, Giles." Willow smiled at him and waited as he looked her body up and down for him to speak.

Giles finally pulled his gaze back to her sparkling green eyes and smiled back at her. "Hello, Willow. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Willow's blush traveled from her cheeks to her chest and Giles didn't dare think about anywhere else her blush was traveling.

"Thank you. You look handsome." Willow took in his appearance. He was dressed very young, wearing a pair of khaki pants and a light blue striped polo.

Giles smiled at Willow and held his hand out for her. Wordlessly, Willow took his hand as he led her to his car. He opened the passenger side for her to slip in and shut it behind her like the chivalrous gentleman he was.

Giles walked around to the driver's side of his car and got in once he saw to it that Willow was safely in and comfortable on her side.

"Tell me about your sister." Willow asked him, wanting to know a little but about the family she was going to spend the next few hours with.

"Her name's Lucy. Her husband's name is Mark and they have two children. The two-month old is Emma and the three year old is Jack." Giles smiled at Willow's interest in his family.

About halfway through the car ride, as Giles was telling Willow about his childhood with Lucy, Willow slid her hand into the middle of the car and took Giles' hand in her own.

Her warm, small hand wrapping around his large, rough one made him feel as though this moment was perfect. Willow would never know how special she was to him, but he figured she could feel the magic of this moment too.

Giles' intertwined their fingers and shot Willow a quick smile. They both reveled in the feel of their connected hands and hearts.

When they arrived, Willow greeted Giles' family and was introduced to them all. The children were having an Easter egg hunt in the back yard, so Willow volunteered to go out and supervise.

"Come on, Giles! It'll be fun!" Willow insisted as she pulled Giles out the door with her.

Jack, Giles' nephew was searching in the bushes for eggs when he suddenly squealed. Willow ran over to him and leaned down so she was eye level with him.

"Did you find one?" Willow enthusiastically asked the young boy.

"Yes. Spiky bush." Jack whined as he made the motion with his arm of reaching to get the bright yellow egg, but didn't extend it fully into the shrubbery.

Willow realized the bush was hurting him and reached her arm in to get the egg out for him. She didn't realize she was bending down, and completely forgot about her dress being too short in the back.

Giles came up behind her and put his hand lightly on her lower back. "Willow, sweetie." Giles cleared his throat. He was controlling himself just fine, but the newly revealed creamy white skin of Willow's upper thighs seemed to be a new challenge for Giles' self control.

Willow turned to look at him from her spot suspended in mid air with her butt almost hanging out. She had a confused look on her face, not realizing yet what the problem was.

Giles reached down and tugged lightly on the hem of her dress to pull it down for her. Willow gasped and blushed, turning around quickly and hanging her hands down behind her to smooth out her dress.

She didn't even notice when Jack ran away to look for another egg as she turned to Giles. "I'm so sorry. Your family didn't need to see that."

Giles pulled her closer to him, his left hand on the small of her back, his right hand gently putting a piece of hair behind her ear then falling down to her cheek to trace her jawline with his finger. "They're all inside. Nobody noticed. Besides, I was kind of enjoying it."

Willow blushed at Giles' proud smirk on his face and playfully smacked him on the chest before letting herself become wrapped up in his embrace.

Her small hands balled the fabric of his polo in her hands and she leaned up to look him in the eyes. He took the opportunity to trap her lips in a kiss. Her soft lips mixed with his. Her warm hands tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. His large hands moved to her back to pull her as close to him as she could be.

Willow and Giles continued with their intimate moment until Mark came out and tapped Giles on the shoulder.

"Hey, Lucy says its my turn for Easter egg hunt duty. You two lovebirds can go back inside and make out or something." Mark laughed as Giles averted his gaze and Willow blushed bright red.

Mark whispered to Giles as he escorted Willow into the house, "Nice catch."

Giles just smiled and nodded, completely understanding Willow was perfect in every way for him.

Willow went straight to Lucy and Emma when she got inside. She had bonded quickly with the woman over their mutual love of Lucy's child and making fun of Giles. Lucy told Willow a few embarrassing stories of a younger Giles.

"When we were younger, he would run around in just his undies. They were superman undies because he thought he was a superhero. He claimed he was going to be on the telly one day surrounded by beautiful women." Lucy and Willow both giggled at Giles' childhood aspirations.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jack came running in the house holding his nose and screaming for Lucy.

Lucy looked at Willow desperately, who held her arms out and welcomed Emma onto her lap. Lucy mouthed a "thank you" to Willow.

Lucy took Jack to the bathroom and got him cleaned up. She brought him back out and sat beside Willow on the couch, each woman holding a child.

"Jack's been having nosebleeds a lot lately. I don't know what it is, but I've taken him to the doctor and they told us to just wait it out." Lucy explained to Willow. The redhead was making animated faces to keep Emma entertained.

"It might be because your house is too dry for him. Try putting a cool air filter in front of his bed. My mom used to do that for me because I had the same problem." Lucy smiled gratefully at Willow's advice and nodded.

Giles was watching Willow play with the baby from the doorway and he couldn't help but smile. "That's going to be my wife someday." He whispered to the air, which happened to actually be a whisper to his brother-in-law.

Mark punched Giles lightly on the shoulder and smiled. "Good luck, buddy."

Giles smiled back at him and smirked. "I don't think I'm going to need luck. I'm going to need love."

Mark nodded. "Well, it looks like you already have love. Have you seen the way she looks at you?"

Giles cocked his head to the side as he watched Willow and Emma interact. "I can tell you love her too." Mark added before walking away from Giles.

Willow laid Emma on the floor and tickled the little girl softly, laughing along with the soft giggle the baby let out. Giles sat on the floor next to Willow and grabbed her hand. "Willow, can you come outside with me?"

Willow handed Emma back to Lucy as she put the little boy on the floor to play with his blocks. She stood up with Giles and smoothed her dress.

Giles led her around the back of the house to the porch with the wooden swing on it. "Sit with me?" Giles patted the seat on the other side of him, allowing Willow to sit down.

Willow and Giles gently swung back and forth, the redhead leaned her head on Giles shoulder and closed her eyes.

Giles had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, gently rubbing a pattern into her shoulder blade. Soon, Giles put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her to him.

Willow kissed back with as much passion as she had in her tiny body. She stroked his cheek with one hand while she slipped her tongue in his mouth. Giles enjoyed sucking on her tongue for a while until he pulled back and licked his lips, tasting strawberry lipgloss and the flavor of Willow on his lips.

"Can we talk?" Giles nervously asked and put his arm around her shoulders, looking ahead as they swung back and forth.

"Oh, so now you wanna talk?" Willow joked and giggled, earning her a small smile from Giles.

Giles squeezed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I can't imagine my life without you. I want us to be together. Forever. I never want to lose you. Willow..." Giles got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out of his pocket, "Please do me the honor of marrying me."

Willow was speechless for a few seconds before she got up and excitedly kissed Giles. The man slowly rose from his spot on the ground and his arms came up to wrap her in a tight embrace as they passionately kissed. He swung her around slowly before he set her down and rested his hands on her hips expectantly.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Willow squealed and held out a shaking hand for Giles to slide the sparkling ring onto.

Willow brought a hand up to cover her mouth as she held her left hand out to admire the new piece of jewelry she donned. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Giles shook his head and stared into her eyes lovingly. "Don't thank me. You're the one that made me fall in love with you."

Willow smiled widely. A smile that on anyone else would have hurt, but on this happy-go-lucky girl, it was a normal grin.

Giles wiped the few joyful tears that had formed and fallen from Willow's eyes. He cupped her cheeks and admired her for a while.

Willow's mind kicked into overdrive and she called Buffy while simultaneously planning her wedding in her mind.

"Will?" Buffy picked up on the first ring.

"Buff, guess what?!" Willow could barely contain her excitement and put Buffy on speaker phone so both she and Giles could fill Buffy in on the exciting news.

"We're engaged!" Willow answered into the phone before Buffy even had a chance to guess what was going on.

"Will! That's great! Giles is a lucky guy!" Willow could hear the genuine excitement in her best friend's voice and heard Buffy call for Dawn.

"Dawn, Willow and Giles are engaged!" Buffy filled her sister in on the news.

Both Willow and Giles heard Dawn squeak with excitement and Dawn grabbed the phone from Buffy.

"Congrats! You guys will have the cutest babies ever!" Dawn handed the phone back to Buffy before mumbling something about her friend Megan arriving to pick her up and they heard a door slam in the distance.

Willow turned to Giles with wide eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Babies?"

Giles took a hand and smoothed it over Willow's hair lovingly. "We'll have children when we're ready. There's no rush, Willow."

"Right, right." Willow mumbled to herself, breathing deeply to try to calm her racing heart.

"Damn. I knew that dress looked good but I didn't think it looked that good." Buffy spoke into the phone and Willow took her off speaker to continue talking to her best friend.

"What? What about the dress?"

Buffy laughed loudly. "Oh. I just meant I knew that was a sexy dress, but sexy enough to make Giles want to propose?!"

Willow smiled and sighed dreamily. "Yeah. I don't think it was the dress though. If it was the dress, he wouldn't have had the ring there. He meant it." Willow was speaking to Buffy, but looking straight into Giles' eyes the entire time.

Giles nodded his confirmation that it was Willow that made him propose, not Willow's amazingly sexy dress.

"Yeah true. Well, congrats to both of you! Two of my favorite people getting married? I have to go tell everyone I've ever met!" Buffy squealed before Willow cut her off.

"Can you actually keep quiet about it? We want to tell our families first before everyone else knows."

Buffy nodded even though Willow couldn't see her. "Sure. You have my word."

Willow hung up and looked adoringly up at Giles. "Hello, fiancé."

Giles smiled widely and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, Rupert."

Willow giggled as Giles pulled her into a warm embrace and the redhead kept repeating "my fiancé" over and over again, earning a few laughs from Giles too.

When Giles finally released the redhead, they headed inside to tell his family.

"Hey, guys. Can you gather around for a quick minute?" Giles spoke into the living room to collect his family and motioned for them to sit in the kitchen.

Willow squealed and ran over to Emma, taking her from Lucy and cradling her gently.

Giles laughed at Willow's ability to be easily distracted. "Darling, we have a big announcement to make, you could at least pretend to be interested."

Willow laughed and blushed lightly, handing Emma back to her mother and rejoining her spot next to Giles, burying her face in his shoulder and taking his hand to intertwine with hers.

"We're getting married." Willow gazed lovingly into Giles' eyes and leaned up to kiss him when everyone started clapping and congratulating the happy couple.

Giles returned her kiss, sliding his arms around her lower back and lifting her up so she didn't have to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him and to give her a little bit more traction.

Willow wrapped her legs around Giles waist and tangled her hands in his hair, forgetting they were surrounded by his family members for a few seconds.

When Giles set her down and she came back to reality, she blushed bright red and hid teasingly behind Giles.

Giles wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on top of her head and smiling around at his family.

"It's alright, love. You don't have to be embarrassed anymore. We're engaged. We're allowed to PDA every once in a while." Giles chuckled.

"Can I hold the baby now?" Willow giggled, feigning indifference.

Giles just nodded and smiled at his fiancé. Willow clapped gleefully and ran over to Emma, taking her gently from Lucy's arms.

"She's actually ready for her nap now. I would never assume you would want to take over mommy-duty for me, but if you want you can put her down." Lucy smiled encouragingly at Willow.

"Sure! I'll see how good I am at being a mommy." Willow smiled and winked at Lucy. Giles' heart swelled at her words. 'Mommy'. She wants to be a mommy. A mommy to my children. Our children.

Willow walked to the back room that contained Emma's crib, bouncing Emma lightly with every step she took.

Giles followed his red-haired fiancé and closed the door behind him as he stepped inside the room.

Willow bounced Emma lightly, swaying her hips back and forth slightly to create a soothing feeling for the baby girl.

"You're pretty good at playing mommy." Giles smiled as he wrapped his arms around her torso and laid his head gently on her shoulder.

Willow smiled and continued glaring lovingly at the small bundle of joy in her arms.

"Hopefully I won't just have to play mommy forever. I imagine our little babies will be perfect."

* * *

"Come here, Grace." Willow cooed softly as she roused a sleeping baby out if her crib.

"Time to go to aunt Lucy and cousin Emma's house." Giles kissed the three-month-old baby girl.

Willow got the baby dressed in a little pink jumper with a bunny on it and loaded her in her car seat.

"Did you get Emma and Jack's cards?" Willow asked as she reached over to intertwine her hand with Giles'.

Giles held the cards up in indication and nodded his head. "Right here."

Willow smiled and Giles started the drive toward Lucy and Mark's house.

"We're here!" Willow called into the house as she opened the door for Giles to bring Grace into the house.

A six-year-old Emma ran into the room and giggled as she watched Grace yawn and open her eyes hesitantly.

Emma started making faces at Grace and laughed as she watched the small baby smile toothlessly.

"We have an announcement to make." Mark gathered everyone into the kitchen and slung his arm around his wife after they all had a chance to visit with each other and play with Grace.

Lucy smiled up at Mark and leant her head on his chest. "We're having another baby."

Willow's face broke out in a huge smile. After forming her close friendship with Lucy, she was ecstatic she was going to be having another niece or nephew.

"How far along are you?" Giles asked.

"Three and a half months." Lucy smiled and kissed Mark.

Emma came running over to Willow and tugged on her arm. "Grace spit up because Jack wasn't playing nice with her."

Willow followed Emma into the room and saw Jack sitting on the couch, as far away from Grace as he could get.

Willow scooped Grace up into her arms and started gently bouncing the baby. "Hey, little man. What's going on?" Willow leant down to talk to Jack.

Jack was staring wide-eyed at Grace, looking terrified. "Nothing. I didn't do anything."

"Did too." Emma called from behind Willow and stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Did not." Jack called back and stuck his tongue out too. "I was tickling Grace and she spit up. I got scared."

Willow's face softened, realizing Jack wasn't abusing Grace, he was just confused as to why the baby spit up.

"It's ok, Jack. Sometimes babies spit up. It's not because of anything you did." Willow smiled and pulled Jack into a hug.

Jack smiled back, a few of his teeth missing, only proving to make him more adorable. "Can I keep playing with her?"

"Sure." Willow smiled at how excited Jack was to play with his baby cousin. She sat on the floor and set Grace in between her legs, leaning the baby back on her own stomach so Jack could make faces at Grace.

Grace giggled adorably and Giles smiled. From his spot in the doorway, he blew Willow a kiss.

Six years ago, Giles never would have thought he would have had a three-month-old, red-haired, green-eyed baby and a wife that somehow managed to get more beautiful everyday.

"How'd we get so lucky?" Mark came up beside Giles and punched him lightly on the arm, gazing at the scene before him- his son and daughter playing with his niece and another baby on the way.

"I don't know, but I'm glad we did."


End file.
